


in a haze, a stormy haze

by layna_lass



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layna_lass/pseuds/layna_lass
Summary: i'll be round i'll be loving you alwaysalways_Katniss falls slowly, but Peeta is patient. Everlark one-shot





	in a haze, a stormy haze

 

> _In a haze, a stormy haze_
> 
> _I'll be round, I'll be loving you always_
> 
> _Always_
> 
> _Here I am and I take my time_
> 
> _Here I am and I wait in line always_
> 
> _Always_
> 
> _"Parachutes" - Coldplay_
> 
>  

 

 

**Katniss**

 

There is something wrong with her that she can't say it. She wonders if this too is broken, her ability to love. Because she ought to love him more. She remembers how it felt to love that way, the way she loved Prim and her father, with a roaring inferno that threatened to burn her from the inside when they left her.

Peeta deserves that. He's coaxed her out of the dark, painted her back to life. He's just as torn and scarred as she is but somehow he holds them together. He has endured so much to come back to her. The kindness she'd feared they'd taken away forever is now what pulls her through every day, and the thought of having to do it without him is enough to wake her screaming in the night. 

But the Girl on Fire has run out of flames. She has only these quiet little sparks to give him.

It's not enough. She knows that.

He stays with her anyways.

 

 

**Peeta**

 

He has always been good at waiting. Sometimes he thinks too good; if he'd only found his courage sooner, told her how he felt before the Reaping, maybe he wouldn't have to battle the voice in his head that whispers  _not real, not real, not real._ He wouldn't have to sort out the false moments from the true. 

But they have made their choices, and their past has left its ugly marks on their skin and their souls. There is no changing. There is only waiting. He knows that if he can wait long enough, she will find her strength again, and she'll learn how to face the world without the numbness she uses as a shield. She says  _real-_ she loves him.And if it is a soft and quiet love- if it lacks the burning, raging desire he used to imagine- if he still has to ask her sometimes, because she is so guarded and careful with her feelings- he will take it. 

He waits patiently, slowly, every day, for things to get better.

And they do. 

 

 


End file.
